


Parallels

by RomanaOnCaprica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Novella, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kathryn Janeway and her crew find themselves on an unfamiliar starship that is clearly not from their time.</p><p>Meanwhile, Captain Johnathan Archer seems to be facing the same problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain's Quarters - Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT This is a 100% WIP. I'm absolutely not happy with it and know that it's clunky and awkward at times and has a couple of plotholes. I also hate the pace. I haven't been watching Star Trek as long as most fans too (full-time Whovian), so bear with me.

“Captain? Captain Janeway? Kathryn, you’ve got to get up.”  
Captain Janeway’s eyes slowly opened and tried to absorb her surroundings. What seemed like only a moment ago she’d been in the turbolift with her first officer, Chakotay, and now she was on the ground of what she quickly concluded was not the USS Voyager. She tried to sit up, groaning in pain as a spike of pain ran up her back.  
“Woah, take it easy,” a familiar voice said, and she turned to find Chakotay by her side.  
“Oh, Chakotay. What happened?” She managed to get unto an upright position.  
“I don’t know,” he said gently. “I woke up here too and came to you straight away. But wherever we are, it’s not Voyager.”  
“I can see that,” she looked around, trying to get her bearings. There was something about this place, but her headache was keeping her from putting her finger on it. “Any idea where we are?” She began to get the horrible feeling she’d been here before.  
Chakotay looked around when something caught his eye. “Looked out the window lately?” The Captain followed his gaze. Tiny white specks of light sat on a pitch black backdrop, something she felt she’d been looking at her entire life.  
She gasped. “We’re on a ship.”  
Chakotay walked over to a monitor sitting on a desk and started pressing buttons. “It’s in English – it looks a lot like Starfleet. But this technology is old – at least 200 years old by the look of it.” He pressed a few more buttons. “There seems to be some sort of database, but a lot of its contents has been corrupted.”  
“See what you can do.”

The pain in her back subsiding, Captain Janeway stood up and began to look around. They were in some sort of quarters, cramped but clearly home to someone. There was a bookshelf filled with trinkets and keepsakes – memories of home, and not unlike her own collection. The creeping dejavu returned as she scanned the book titles on offer.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“Clues – names, publishing dates, anything,” She selected The Cosmos A to Z and opened the front cover. “Chakotay, you’d better take a look at this.” Her first officer walked over, curious to see the source of his Captain’s look of surprise. The inside cover contained a nameplate reading Admiral Jony Archer.  
“Jony Archer?” he asked, as surprised as she was. “You don’t think…”  
“It makes sense. We’re on the NX-01.”  
He tried to absorb what she was insinuating. “But that ship hasn’t flown for over 200 years. You think we travelled back in time?”  
“It’s the only explanation so far that seems to explain technology, the language, the cramped quarters…” she smiled briefly before turning to face her first officer, the worry returning to her face. “How did this happen?”  
“I think I’m close to getting an explanation. I’ve found some damaged data, it seems to be an audio recording. I can easily recover it. Let’s hope it’s a log that tells us what’s going on.”  
“Let’s hear it.” Chakotay nodded slightly, walked over to the monitor and pressed a few buttons.

“Chief engineer’s log, October 5th 2154,” a male voice said in a thick southern accent. “The impulse drive is still struggling after our conflict with the Augments. Captain Archer has ordered we make repairs a priority, delaying our upgrades to the warp coils. Expected…” Janeway looked up at her first officer. He leaned over and stopped the playback.  
“According to the data this was recorded in the last week,” Chakotay said.  
“Can you get the computer to scan for life signs?”  
“The sensors seem to have been damaged,” said, trying to get the hang of the clunky system. “I think the easiest way is to take a look for ourselves.” He walked over to the door and waited for it to open. The Captain began to laugh.  
“The button, Chakotay”. He laughed and pressed the button as the doors slid open.


	2. Bridge - USS Voyager.

Captain Johnathan Archer slowly opened his eyes as he tried to process his surroundings. He was on a carpet of some kind, the colour not anything he recognised. He slowly tried to sit up, his head whirring. What seemed like only a moment ago he’d been in his ready room with his first officer, Commander T’Pol, discussing upgrades to the sensor array, but it soon became clear to him something had happened. Looking over he realised she was on the ground next to him, and he quickly crawled to her side and began checking for life signs. Happy with the fact she was breathing, he began to shake her gently.  
“T’Pol,” he said gently. “T’Pol you’ve got to get up.” She stirred a little before opening her eyes.  
“What happened?” she asked blearily.  
“I don’t know,” he stood up, trying to get a better look at his surroundings. “But we’re definitely not on Enterprise.”

T’Pol sat up and scanned her surroundings. In front of her was two leather chairs, both not dissimilar to the Captain’s chair on Enterprise. Behind her was what resembled a helm, and beyond that a view screen.  
“Our surroundings suggest we are on a Starship,” she said, trying to get up. Captain Archer quickly ran to her side and helped her.  
“It’s not like any Starship I’ve ever seen.” He walked over to what appeared to be the helm and had a look at the display.  
“These controls are in English,” he said stunned. “They look similar to a Starfleet helm but…”  
“What is it?”  
“Some of the controls are here are only theoretical. Others I don’t even recognise.” He sat down and started pressing buttons. “But if I didn’t know any better I’d say this helm was Starfleet.”  
“Be careful Captain.”  
“It’s alright, I know what I’m doing…” he turned to face her. “…I think. Why don’t you see if you can find something that will tell us where we are, why there’s no crew on this bridge, and more importantly what happened to Enterprise?” T’Pol nodded and took her position behind a console labelled ‘operations’. She pressed a few buttons and soon got the basic idea of how it worked.  
“Captain, if I’m understanding these readings correctly, none ship’s crew appears to be on board,” she pressed a few more buttons, getting the hang of the touch screen. “However, I am reading approximately 80 humanoid life signs across all decks.”  
“Our crew,” Archer said, rising from his chair.  
“My thoughts exactly.”  
“Can you tell us any more about the ship?”  
“We appear to be on a ship called the USS Voyager, designed for a crew of around 150.”  
“USS…” he trailed, before quickly regaining his line of thought. “Launch date?”  
“I am unable to access that data. However, if I could see the crew’s logs, I may be able to find out more about this vessel and its mission.”  
“Get on it,” he said, walking toward a set of doors marked ‘turbolift’. “I’m going to see about the rest of the crew. Any chance you can get me some sort of map?”  
“I’m sorry Captain, but am still in the process of understanding this system.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Keep investigating the logs and let me know if you’ve found anything.”  
“You are forgetting that we are unfamiliar with this ship’s communications system.”  
He paused for a moment. “Good point. Stay here and do what you can. I’ll be back.”  
“Understood”  
“Oh, and T’Pol?”  
“Yes Captain?”  
“Be careful what files you access. For all we know this could be our future.”


	3. E Deck Corridor - Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate it from here on, it gets so dodgy. Feedback appreciated.

Captain Janeway and Chakotay stepped out into the corridor. Suddenly, as they observed the low ceilings and crude interior, their situation became more real as they came to terms with the fact that they really were on 22nd century Enterprise. There were many of their own crewmembers on the ground, uncomfortably packed on the small ship. Chakotay immediately knelt down beside the crewmember closest to him, Ensign Wildman, and checked for life signs.  
“She’s alive,” he said. The Captain knelt down next to him.  
“Do you think the entire crew’s ended up here?”  
“It looks that way,” he looked at the other officers strewn down the hallway. “So now the question is, what happened to Voyager?”  
The Captain looked back down at the Ensign. “She’s going to wake up soon, they all are. Keep an eye on them, try to answer their questions. Tell them not to modify anything – we don’t want to change the future. Anyone injured should go to sickbay, it’s on this deck. All senior officers should report to the bridge immediately.”  
“Aye Captain. What are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to see what I can do about this ship’s database – repairing it may be the only way we can solve what happened here.” Her first officer nodded and got to work tending the crew.

The Captain turned and headed though a number of tunnels to the turbolift, knowing exactly where to go. She stepped over unconscious members of her crew as the list of problems in her head grew. The NX-01 was a comparatively small ship, with 85 crewmembers living in close quarters as it was. If her crew of 150 had to stay here long term, how would they manage? She finally reached the familiar shiny doors, pausing for a moment before remembering she had to press a button to open them. Once inside she immediately pressed ‘A deck’ on the panel and closed her eyes as the mechanism whirred into action.

She contemplated the delicate situation she was in. The successes of Captain Johnathan Archer, and the people who had no doubt been inspired by him, was one of the reasons she had always wanted to become a starship captain. If anything went wrong a horrible temporal paradox – or perhaps something even worse – could result. She has always tried to stay away from time travel for this very reason.

The doors slid open and the Captain let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Lieutenant Tom Paris was slumped over the helm, and Ensign Harry Kim lay on the ground behind the science console, with a serious looking wound on his head. There were also a number of other crew members, many beginning to wake up. She ran to her helmsman first and began to shake him.  
“Tom, get up.”  
“Captain?” he asked, sitting up and trying to get his bearings. “Where-“  
“No time,” she replied, hurrying behind the science console. “Help me with Harry.” Tom looked at the old fashioned helm in front of him and noticed the view screen beyond that, depicting a standard starry sky.  
“Captain I-“  
“Tom, get over here now!” He nodded, joined her behind the console checked his best friend for life signs.  
“He’ll be fine, I think.” He looked up at his Captain. “Any chance of a medical tricorder?”  
The Captain found a first aid kit behind the console and handed it to him.  
“Watch out, it’s 22nd century.”  
“What does that mean?” he asked as he opened it and pulled out the tricorder. He quickly understood and tried to get his bearings with the clunky device.  
“We’re on the NX-01,” Captain Janeway said sightly shakily, still coming to terms with the magnitude of the situation. She tried to pull herself together. “The whole crew seems to be here. I don’t know anything else.”  
Tom quickly scanned Harry and tried to understand the results. “Mild concussion. He should be fine and get up in his own time.” He looked around and realised that several of his crewmates were beginning to sit up. “Why don’t you tell us the whole story while I bandage his wound?”  
“Alright, but we’ve only got time for the abridged version.”


	4. Turbolift - USS Voyager

Captain Archer stood in the turbolift, unsure of what do to. There was no control panel, and even if there was he didn’t really know where he was going. He really needed to find Trip first, just in case he needed to fly this mysterious starship in a hurry. He and T’Pol had ended up on the bridge, so it stood to reason that his Chief Engineer would be in Engineering. With no buttons to press he hesitated for a moment, but decided to take the next logical course of action.   
“Computer, locate engineering,” he said into thin air. To his surprise, there was a beep before a female voice replied “That information is classified.”  
He was put out for a moment before another thought crossed his mind. “Computer, list the significant areas of each deck.” It beeped again. “That information is classified.” Archer let out a sigh of frustration. He’d never resented security protocols so much. He thought of the second place Trip might be and hoped for the best.  
“Computer, mess hall.” The computer beeped and turbolift whirred into action before delivering him to his destination.

The Captain was confronted with a mess hall that had clearly been left abruptly - half empty plates were strewn across the tables and many of the chairs had not been pushed in. To his relief, Trip was on the ground near what appeared to be a makeshift kitchen, next to a few other officers. He ran to his Chief Engineer’s side and shook him.   
“Trip,” he said gently. “Trip, get up.”  
“Captain?” the Commander said opening his eyes.   
“Yes.” He helped his best friend sit up.   
“Where are we?”  
“I don’t know. Some sort of ship, probably Starfleet and probably from the future. No sign of its crew.”  
Trip looked stunned for a moment. “Enterprise?”  
“I don’t know. It seems like the rest of our crew is here. T’Pol’s on the bridge, trying to work out what happened.”   
“What about us?”  
“We’re in the mess hall,” he explained, helping Trip stand up. “I need you to see if you can find engineering and work out how this ship’s communication system works. While you’re at it, try to see if you can understand how this thing flies. I looked at the helm and I think its warp drive, but I can’t be sure - we may need to get out of here in a hurry.”  
“That’ll probably need access codes sir,” Trip replied blearily, still desperately trying to understand what was going on.  
“If anyone can work it out Trip, it’s you.”  
“Captain, I don’t-“  
“I’ve told you everything I know, and I need your help with the rest,” he said firmly but gently, putting his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. “We have to work out what’s going on as soon as possible so we can get back to Enterprise. As soon as I find the cargo bay – if there is one – I’m going to assemble the crew and try to explain what happened. Find me something positive to tell them.”  
Trip gave up and decided to trust his captain. “Aye sir.”  
“I’m going see if I can find Phlox and get him to investigate why we were unconscious. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He left his stunned engineer and headed toward the door. “Oh,” he said, turning back. “And the computer’s voice activated.” The doors slid open in front of him and he hurried back into the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically something that I dreamed about to the point where I had to make it happen or I'd go mad. Call it a procrastination excuse. I'm not sure if it'll ever be finished, but we'll see.
> 
> I'd appreciate your feedback. As I said at the beginning, I haven't been watching Star Trek as long as most fans. Please be honest, but also be nice.


End file.
